Conventionally, a rubber plug that has multiple electrical wire insertion holes for the passage of respective electrical wires is known as a method for waterproofing electrical wires collectively. The electrical wires and the rubber plug are sealed by close contact between the outer peripheries of the electrical wires and the inner peripheries of the electrical wire insertion holes.